The present invention relates to an air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle having doors for switching blow modes.
A recent trend in the field of air conditioning apparatus for vehicles is characterized by an increased need for air conditioning for luxury vehicles, which blows conditioned air to the front and rear seats. Such device also /has independent control allowing the rear seat occupants to set a blow mode or blowing temperature.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application 11-207717, discloses an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, as shown in FIGS. 11, 12, which provides an independent control. FIGS. 11, 12 show the rear seat flow distribution section of the air conditioning unit comprising a face outlet 41 for the rear seat, which blows air toward the rear seat occupants head, a butterfly-type face door 43 for the rear seat, which opens and closes face outlet 41 for the rear seat, a foot outlet 42 for the rear seat, which blows out the air toward the rear seat occupant feet, and a butterfly-type foot door 44 for the rear seat, which opens and closes this foot outlet for the rear seat. Both the face door 43 for the rear seat and the foot door 44 for the rear seat are connected to a rotatable shaft 45.
The blow mode is switched by rotating the foot door 44 for the rear seat with a single drive means (not shown) via the shaft 45. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 13, the face mode can blow air toward the rear seat occupant""s head, a foot mode blows air toward the rear seat occupant feet, and the bi-level mode blows air from both outlets 41, 42.
Here, when the front seat blow mode is defrost, air blows toward the windshield glass and the rear seat blow mode is set to the foot mode. However, when the front seat blow mode is defrost, a shut mode is preferably set where the face outlet 41 for the rear seat and the foot outlet 42 for the rear seat are closed. This increases the air blown onto the windshield glass and improves defogging performance. Furthermore, the rear seat blow mode is preferably set to a shut mode and blows air toward the rear seat and stopped when there are no occupants in the rear seat.
However, in the above-described apparatus, as is clear from FIG. 13, the face outlet 41 is opened in the face mode. Also, in the foot mode, the foot outlet 42 is opened. And, in the bi-level mode, both outlets 41, 42 are opened. It is not possible to close both outlets 41, 42 at the same time. For this reason, when the front seat blow mode is defrost or when there are no occupants in the rear seat, air blowing to the rear seat cannot be stopped, and blow modes suitable for various air conditioning control states cannot be set.
The present invention provides an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle where both the face doors and the foot doors are connected to a rotatable shaft. At a first position, the face outlet opens and the foot outlet closes. The foot outlet can be rotated to a third position. Here, the face doors close the face outlet and the foot doors close the foot outlet for the front seat, which blow air toward the front seat occupant. Defroster outlets are provided that blow air toward the rear seat occupant head. The foot outlet blows air toward the rear seat occupant""s feet. The defroster outlets are selected as a front seat blow mode, then the shaft is operated to the third position.
As a result, if the defroster mode is selected, the shaft is operated to the third position, and both the face outlet and the foot outlet for the rear seat are closed. Therefore, air blowing to the rear seat is stopped, the amount of air blown onto the windshield glass is increased, and the defogging performance is improved.
In another aspect, both the face outlet and the foot outlet open to an intermediate position between the first position and second position. As a result, a bi-level mode is set where air is blown out from both the face outlet and the foot outlet. In another aspect, the doors of at least one type of face doors and foot doors is composed of plate-like doors.
In another aspect of the invention, the foot doors are composed of plate-like doors and the case is provided with two seating surfaces for the foot, which close the foot outlet in cooperation with the foot doors in the first position and third position. In another aspect, the foot door has a peripheral plate that opens and closes the face outlet connecting the peripheral plate and the shaft. A first seating surface contacts one end of the peripheral plate in the rotation direction in the first position, a second seating surface contacts the other end of the peripheral plate in the rotation direction in the third position, and a third seating surface is constantly in contact with the peripheral plate between the first position and third position. These seating surfaces are formed in the case. The door contacts both the first seating surface for the foot and the third seating surface for the foot, and the foot outlet is closed. In the third position the peripheral plate contacts both the second seating surface for the foot and the third seating surface for the foot, and the foot outlet is closed.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.